Un Homme Libre, et autres portraits
by crapule
Summary: Lorsqu'un roi fait ses adieux au monde.
1. Un Homme Libre

Disclaimer : Barbe Blanche ne m'appartient pas.

Ce court os est écrit dans le cadre des 24 heures du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte portant sur le thème « Monde » en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage).

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Le monde s'estompait sous ses yeux.<p>

Il était parvenu en bout de course. Dressé sur cette falaise, la vie s'écoulant en de longs flots rougeâtres de ses plaies, il se sentait singulièrement plus lucide qu'il ne l'avait depuis longtemps été. Les armes de cette bande de gosse continuaient de s'écraser contre son corps comme si elles tentaient de se briser et d'abattre au passage dans un même temps le monstre mythique qu'il représentait. De mettre à terre celui qu'on surnommait l'empereur blanc.

Ils ne peuvent l'atteindre.

Il est déjà bien au-delà de la douleur, leurs coups glissent sur lui comme de la pluie. La mer sa furieuse vieille amie se fait bruyamment entendre, emplissant sa tête de bruits de flots brisés. Les images des générations de pirates ayant défilées sous ses yeux et sous son joug, s'étant succédées une à une à ses côtés s'imposent à lui. Il se rappelle avec une netteté affolante de chacun d'entre eux. De l'arrogance de celui-ci, de l'énergie de celui-là et de la mélancolie de cet autre.

Les aspirations de chacun se rappellent à son souvenir. Les peurs, espoirs et rêves de conquête qu'ils lui ont confiés sont comme autant de fabuleux trésors brillant dans son esprit, illuminant les derniers soubresauts d'une existence passée à combattre et voyager.

Ces gamins tellement différents les uns des autres se ressemblaient au fond un peu tous. Ils étaient comme des enfants perdus et bagarreurs lâchés au travers du monde, décidés à courir les océans à la poursuite de chimères et trésors fabuleux. Ils étaient des enfants de la mer. Ils étaient ses fils.

Lui n'avait jamais aimé les trésors, ils n'étaient que futiles babioles clinquantes. Il n'avait jamais souhaité acquérir le titre de roi, ce n'était que futile vanité, lui savait que l'océan était infiniment trop vaste pour qu'on ne le conquiert.

Mais alors que la vie finissait de quitter son regard, les paroles du gosse joyeusement candide qui prétendait devenir Seigneur des pirates lui revinrent en mémoires. « Je veux être Seigneur des pirates parce que c'est l'homme le plus vivant et libre au monde, celui qui peut naviguer sur tous les océans. »

Que de paroles futiles, que de propos puérils.

L'homme le plus libre et vivant du monde… peut-être avait-il finalement été un roi.

Un dernier sourire tenta de fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis que la mort s'emparait finalement de lui.

Edward Newgate s'éteint silencieusement avec une prière muette pour que ses fils puissent encore longtemps parcourir les océans. Il mourut les pieds ancrés solidement au sol, le regard perdu au loin dans l'horizon, sentinelle vigilante observant une dernière fois minutieusement le monde s'étalant face à lui. Avant de s'abandonner à un sommeil de monarque.


	2. Rêve universel

Disclaimer : Sanji ne m'appartient pas.

Ce court os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte portant sur le thème « Faim » en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage).

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Troisième type de la semaine qu'ils foutent à la porte. Un désespéré de plus. Un désespéré n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour payer sa pitance.<p>

Ils ne savent pas. Ne comprennent pas.

Et au fond je suis persuadé que ça les arrange bien de ne rien comprendre. C'est plus facile pour eux de cette manière là.

C'est bien plus facile de faire l'impasse et s'imaginer que les autres sont des déchets, des crevards, des chiens qu'on va laisser mourir par pur souci d'équité.

Parce qu'après tout c'est bien de cela dont il est question : d'équité. Les riches paient pour manger, alors les pauvres aussi doivent payer.

S'ils ne peuvent pas, ils ne mangent pas. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Ils pensent que je ne comprends pas. Que je refuse de me conformer au bon ordre des choses par pur et simple égocentrisme.

Ce n'est pas ça. Je refuse ces règles de fausse bonne moralité parce que je suis bien placé pour comprendre à quel point elles sont futiles, à quel point ce genre de raisonnement est vide quand on se confronte à la réalité du monde. A la réalité de ce qui nous entoure.

Je me rappelle de chaque instant de mon calvaire. J'ai tout fait pour : tout fait pour ne jamais oublier cette sensation. Celle de n'être rien qu'un animal nécessiteux comptant les jours le rapprochant de la fin.

Cette impression de ne plus exister. Que chacune de nos cellules nerveuses est étroitement reliée à notre estomac. Que notre esprit tout entier est annihilé face à un instinct de survie souverain, bestial. Cette certitude affreuse, qu'on serait prêt à tuer notre sauveur pour goûter le moindre morceau de pain, pour l'espace d'un instant oublier ce vide déchirant nos entrailles. La faim c'est terrible, insensé, le genre de punition sociale vous tombant dessus par hasard et vous rendant lentement mais irrémédiablement dingue.

On est peu de chose face à des trucs de ce type. On est rien face la soif, au désespoir, à la solitude. On est peu de chose dès lors que ça dépasse notre entendement, notre système des valeurs.

La faim quand j'étais jeune ça me dépassait, je ne connaissais pas, n'appréhendais pas.

Et après j'y ai été confronté et n'ai jamais voulu l'oublier.

Je me souviens avec acuité de comment c'était, l'effet que ça me faisait : j'avais huit ans, j'avais faim, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi –absolument n'importe quoi- pour que ça cesse.

Quand j'étais gosse, je croyais que l'argent avait de l'importance, que l'argent offrait la liberté, le pouvoir. Qu'il permettait de réaliser ses rêves.

Lorsque j'ai enfoncé le poignard dans ce sac de toile et qu'il s'est déchiré, libérant une rivière d'or et de rubis, j'ai pour la première fois compris que les hommes étaient des esclaves. Piégé par leurs corps et une pléiade d'autres éléments futiles.

Mais le vieil homme famélique mourant à mes côtés ne semblait pas du même avis. Regardant l'horizon il semblait voir ses rêves défilés au loin et souriait à la mer d'un air impudent.

Tandis que je tends une assiette au type maigre affalé sur le patio du restaurant, je me laisse envahir par la pensée qu'un jour prochain moi aussi j'aurai assez de force pour rêver et partir au loin. Et que ce jour là, je serai enfin libre.

Car la véritable liberté est un rêve.


End file.
